Girl Trouble
by IMakeYouWonder
Summary: Maddie's little sister comes to The Tipton!What will happen when the boys fall for her? Chapter 10! COMPLETED!
1. They meet

Okays let me start out by saying im adding a new character named Stephanie she is Maddie's little sister.Okay now that's out of the way let's start the story.

**Chapter 1**

(We join Zach and Cody in the lobby waiting for Maddie)

"Why are we waiting for Maddie again?"asked Zach,walking to the couch.

"Because she said she had a surprise for us.That BOTH of us would like."replied Cody sitting next to Zach.

"Well,I hope we REALLY like it because i'm sick of waiting,"

(Then Maddie walked in with a blonde girl right at her side)

Zach and Cody looked at awwe at the girl.She looked thier age and the prettiest girl they've seen in the hotel since the twin convention.When they went on a date with those England twins but that's a different story.She had blue eyes and the blondest hair like thiers but a littler bit this be thier suprise?

"Hey Maddie been waiting for you."Cody said running to the front of the candy counter with Zach close on his heels.

"So what's or who's our suprise?"Zach said looking at the blonde girl smiling.

"This your suprise my little sister Stephanie.She is your age and since it's summer i thought she could hang-out with you guys"said Maddie.

Stephanie came out from behind the counter and smiled at Zach and that it was the prettiest smile he has ever seen,same with Zach he felt the same way.

"Hey."said Stephanie waving.

"Hey,I'm Zach and this my brother Cody."said Zach still thinking of Stephanie's smile.

"What's there to do here?"asked Stephanie.

"We could go to our suite and find something to do."Offered Cody.

"Do you like Video games?"asked Zach.

"Yeah I LOVE them!"Exclaimed Stephanie.

"Do you like cooking?"asked Cody trying to find something him and Stephanie could do together.

"Yeah I love cooking to.Once i cooked a whole meal w/o any help."replied Stephanie smiling

There was that smilie again that melted the boys hearts before.

"Okay let's go up."Said Zach finding his voice after Stephanie's amazing smile.

So they headed not knowing there was trouble coming ahead.


	2. The Fight

**Chapter 2**

Zach,Cody,and Stephanie went to Zach and Cody's suite.Stephanie is playing Kung Fu Slama Jama with Zach and Cody is baking cookies with Stephanie also.But is watching her play with Zach while the cookies cook.

"Beat you again Zac",said Stephanie,"What is it?The 13th time?"

"Yes",Zach admitted,"Want to play again?"

"I have to check on the cookies but i will later."Stephanie smiled.

There is that smile again! Stephanie walked over to the oven and checked on the cookies and let them cool.Then excused herself to the bathroom.

"Debs!"called both of the boys when she went into the bathroom.

"Debs on what?"asked Carrie when she walked into the room sniffing the air of cookies.

"Nothing."answered the boys since thier mom is always on them about how girls are not trophies.

Then Stephanie walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Carrie and walked over and shook her hand.And the boys hearts melted again!

"OMG!You guys didn't tell me you were knew Carrie Martin!"exclamied Stephanie star-stucked by Carrie.

"Yeah she's our mom."said Cody standing close to Stephanie trying to make Zach jealous.

"And who are you?"asked Carrie.

"I'm Stephanie Fitzpatrick.I'm Maddie's little sister."

"Maddie didn't tell us that she had a little sister,a little brother named booger yes,but no little sister."

Then the phone rang and Zach answered glaring at Cody.

"Ok I'll tell her Maddie,bye,"said Zach "Stephanie Maddie's shift is over and she said you got to go home,bye."

"Bye Cody and Carrie nice meeting you."Stephanie said smiling and walking out the door.

"Why didn't she say bye to me?"asked Zach.

"Because she likes me better!"exclaimed Cody.

"Boys haven't we learned out lesson about this before about not fighting over girls,"asked Carrie taking a bite out of a cookie."And did you make these Cody?"

"No,Stephanie made them.That's why she should be mine!"argued Cody.

"She is awesome at video games that's why she should be mine!"Zach argued back.

Both boys glared at eachother for a long time and didn't talk to eachother for the rest of the night.

PLZ LEAVE SOME REVIEWS! PLEASE!


	3. The asking of the Double Date

**Chapter 3**

It's the next morning at breakfeast and Zack and Cody still aren't talking to eachother.But in thier heads they were thinking of a plan to get Stephanie for themselves.

"Well this is akward."said Carrie at the table finishing her cereal.

"She's mine Zack."Cody muttered.

"No,she is mine."Zack muttered back.

"When are you guys going to stop this?"asked Carrie.

"Whenever he realizes that Stephanie is mine!"Zack yelled.

"She is mine,Zack!"yelled Cody forming fists.

"Boys!Stephanie is a sweet girl,yes!But what do you like about her?"asked Carrie.

"She can cook."Cody said.

"She can play video games."Zack said.

"Pretty."countined Cody.

"Smart."countined Zack.

"And that smile!"Said Zack and Cody.

"Wow,but do you know her personally?"asked Carrie.

The boys looked at eachother blankly.

"I want to!"exclaimed Cody.

"Me too."said Zack.

Well,there's only one solution."said Carrie.

"What?"They asked.

"Go on a double date with her and you two and find out more about her and see if you still like her as a girlfriend or just a friend."said Carrie getting up and doing the dishes.

The boys thought about this.Then Stephanie walked in.

"Hey guys!"greeted Stephanie smiling.

And the boys hearts melted again.

"Stephanie,you want to go on a date with me and Zack?"asked Cody without thinking.

"Zack and you and me?"asked Stephanie sitting down.

"Yeah."said Zack once he stopped drooling.

"Sure.But one question."

"Yeah?" asked the boys.

"I lLOVE it when you do that,but anyways,where we going?"

**Author note:**

**Plz review!**


	4. The Double Date

**Chapter 4**

Well,today was Friday and not just any Friday the Friday Zack and Cody are taking Stephanie on a date Friday.They were having thier date at the Tipton.They were having dinner outside and the boys were the first ones there in thier tuxedos.They got seated and sat there until Stephanie got there(what else are they suppose to do).

"Good Evening Zack and Cody."said Curtis.

"Hi Curtis."said the boys.

"Are you on a date with each other?"asked Curtis.

"NO!."shouted Zach and Cody.

"We are waiting for our date."said Cody.

"Don't you mean dates?"

"No,our date,we are dating the same person tonight."said Zack.

"Does she know this?"asked Curtis.

"Yes."said the boys.

Once they said this Stephanie came in with a red dress that went to her shins and had spaghetti straps.And her hair was half up and it was all in curls and she came in smiling.

"Don't let this one go boys."said Curtis.

"I won't."said the boys.

"Oh, I LOVE it when you do that!"said Stephanie smiling and sitting down.

"Hello,I'm Curtis,your server tonight.What would you like?"asked Curtis handing them menus.

"What's good here guys?"asked Stephanie looking at her menu.

"The chicken is good."said Zack.

"Okay i'll have the chicken with a coke."said Stephanie.

"Me too."agreed the boys.

"Okay three chickens and three cokes,"said Curtis,"Are you Maddie's little sister?"

"Yes.But I do have a name Stephanie not Maddie's little sister okay Curtis?"

"Okay."said Curtis remembering not to forget her name.

Curtis left.Then Zack,Cody,and Stephanie started talking(well what else you suppose to do on a date).

"Oh,I'm bored."said Stephanie.

"Well,what do you want to talk about?"asked Zack.

"I wanted to go to the fair tonight."said Stephanie.

"Still want to?"asked Cody.

"Yeah!"said Stephanie with hope in her eyes.

"Well let's go."said Zack.

Then the boys stood up and tore off thier tuxedos and under them were jeans and a t-shirt.

"Okay I'll go in the bathroom and change."said Stephanie.

"Huh?"asked Zack.

"I brought clothes just in case we go somewhere intresting."

"That's smart."said Cody.

Stephanie went into the bathroom and got on a tee and shorts and then they were off.They had an awesome time.And when they finally got to the Tipton it was 9'o'clock.

"Thanks guys for an awesome time."said Stephanie.

"No,problem."said Zack and Cody.

"And for all the stuffed animals."Stephanie said laughing and trying to balance all ten animals.

"No problem."said Zack and Cody.

"I got to use the bathroom so wait right here."said Cody.

"Okay."agreed Stephanie.

Cody went inside.

"Stephanie since you had an awesome time tonight how about you and me go next time?"asked Zach.

"Sure."Stephanie said smiling.

Then Cody came out with something behind his back.

"What's behind your back Cody?"asked Stephanie.

Then he pulled out a dozen of red roses.

"Stephanie will you go out with me plz?" asked Cody holding up the roses.

**Author's Note:**

**Please review! It's getting very intresting!**


	5. Zack's Date

**Chapter 5**

Stephanie is out on a date with Zack and she is going on a date with Cody tommrow.Zacka nd Stephanie are at a movie.

"So are you likeing the movie?"whispered Zach.

"Yeah really funny."responded Stephanie looking at Zach.

Zach put his arm around Stephanie and she shrugged it off.He tried another time.

"Zach stop please!"

"Okay."

So the movie continued and later he brought her to dinner.

"So do you like the resturant?"asked Zach looking at Stephanie's eyes.

'It's fancy.I don't this much fancy stuff."

"I'm sorry.'

"It's okay.Just remember the next time."

'There's going to be a next time?"said Zach now looking at Stephanie's chest.

'No,"said Stephanie noticing where he is staring at,"because you are a pig!"

"What?"asked Zach when Stephanie was getting up.

"Listen to your mom treat girls and women with respect!"

Then she slapped him and poured water on him.And ran out of there like a lion hunting their prey.

**Author's Note:**

**Please Review!Sorry it was so short.**


	6. Cody's Date

**Chapter 6**

"Stephanie? Is something wrong?" asked Cody at dinner the next day. Cody took Stephanie out to a nice restraunt with lights and music and lots more.

"Oh it's just your brother. What he did on our date."

"Oh.He told me about it. He was being such a pig. Good Job with the dumping water on top of his head. I would of pushed food in his face instead but that's me."

She laughed," Good idea, I'll use that on the next jerk I come in contact with."

"Are you ready to go to the 'surprise'?" asked Cody.

"Yeah."

They walked to the 'surprise' that wasn't far off.

"Close your eyes and I will walk you to it." said Cody.

They walked a few feet and Cody said," Open your eyes."

Stephanie did and she looked upon a blanket with a cake,flowers,candles,and a frog stuffed animal," Cody…I don't know what to say."

"Well I got the cake because you said that was your favorite dessert and it's vanilla because that's your favorite flavor, flowers because that's your favorite smell, candles because you also like the smell, and the frog because you like green and it's your favorite animal."

"Cody, it's so sweet! I love it!"

Then they sat and ate the cake .Then Cody walked Stephanie home.

"I had an awesome time with you tonight Cody." said Stephanie outside her house.

"Me too."

"Do you think we could do it again?"

"You want to go on a second date?!"

"Well don't sound so surprised. It was sweet what you did with the cake and all. Thanks."

"Your Welcome. Bye." Then he walked away and Stephanie went inside.

"_Why didn't he kiss me?" _Thought Stephanie when she went inside.

"_Why didn't I kiss her?"_ Thought Cody when he walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: Please review!!!!!!**


	7. The News

Chapter 7

It was the next day at the Tipton. A really bored Cody was waiting for Maddie and Stephanie to walk through the front doors, so they could do something interesting together; the girls had left early this morning, Maddie accompanying Stephanie to the doctor's for a pyshical.

Cody shuddered. He hated doctor's appointements himself, and couldn't blame Stephanie for asking Maddie to come along. He only wished she would've asked him instead.

Cody was just beginning to get bored of waiting, and maybe even a little worried. What was taking so long? They had been gone for hours—how long did it take to get one simple psychical done before the doctor announced you fine and let you go home?

When Maddie walked through the door alone with a tear-streaked face Cody knew something was up. The doctor had obviously not announced Stephanie as 'fine.'

Before he could jog over and ask Maddie what's wrong, Mr.Moseby had came to stand in front of them. Instead of joining them, he did what most boys liked to do.

Cody eavesdropped.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" asked Mr.Moseby.

"Nothing, it's nothing," said Maddie, wiping her face frantically.

"I know from experience that when someone walks in crying, it usually means _something_ is wrong."

Maddie started crying again. "It's Stephanie."

Mr. Moseby looked worried. "What's wrong with her?"

"She..." Maddie choked out the words. "She...she has cancer."

"Is it serious?" Mr. Moseby seemed indifferent, but his eyes said he was sorry.

Maddie nodded her head. "The doctors said it doesn't look good. They only gave her a week to live. And I couldn't sleep, just being worried about my little sister lieing in a hospital bed. She never liked hospitals."

"Maddie, I'm so sorry! If there's anything I can do…I'll do it."

"And I can get off work to see her?" It may seem as if Maddie was being lazy, but she was going to spend her time with Stephanie, allowed or not.

But Mr. Moseby wasn't entirely unreasonable. "Of course. I'll get someone to cover your shifts."

After a reassuring pat on the shoulder, Moseby left and Maddie went out the front door. Neither person noticed the awe-struck young boy, who had sunk to the ground with his back against the lobby couch in shock at what he'd heard.

Dumb-founded, Cody muttered, "Stephanie? Has cancer? It can't be."

He had to tell Zack. Struggling to his feet, Cody headed off in the direction of his suite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Cody arrived at the suite he called home, Carey was watching TV and Zack was eating lunch. Everything was so casual and calm, Cody had trouble believing what he had just heard to be the truth.

"Guys you'll never guess what just happened," Cody whispered in a would-be casual voice.

"You and Stephanie are getting married?" Zack joked. He must have got over his date-disaster with the girl pretty fast.

"No." Cody didn't even see the humour in that. Bluntly, and trying his best to appear okay about it, he told his twin: "Stephanie has cancer."

He sat down on the couch next to Carey, and stared at the TV without taking in the show that his mother was watching.

Turning towards her son, Carey gave Cody an one-armed hug around the shoulders. "Aw, I'm sorry sweetie. I know how much you liked her. How did you find out?"

"Maddie came in crying and I listened to her and Mr.Moseby talking," said Cody putting his head into his hands.

"Are you serious? You're not joking?" Zack asked, forgetting about his lunch. "Because this isn't funny, Cody."

"I know it's not," Cody snarled, raising his head. "Why would I joke about something this serious?"

"I don't know," Zack answered dumbly.

"Mom, can we go see Stephanie tomorrow?" Cody asked, his voice full of hope.

"Sure, honey, I'll get her room number from Maddie tonight." Carey kissed the top of Cody's head.

"I'm going to go to my room and think," said Cody.

Walking in a daze to his room and shutting the door behind him, Cody didn't hear Zack shout: "Man, I can't believe Stephanie has cancer! That's not fair!"

Zack moved over to occupy the spot by Carey that Cody had just abandoned and let his mother hug him tightly as she whispered reassurance in his ear.

"I know, honey, I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: Please Review!**


	8. The Vist

Chapter 8

Zack and Cody are waiting anxeiously. They have been sitting in the waiting room for Maddie to tell them when Stephanie is awake. Carey went to the cafeteria to get some coffee. Cody is pacing back and forth. Zack is moving his leg up and down nervously.

"I wonder what's taking so long,"wondered Zack absent-mindly.

Cody stopped in his tracks,"She's asleep. No one can hurry that up. You sleep until late in the afternoon."

"So, I just wish she would wake up," said Zack looking away. Cody continued pacing. Then Maddie came out of a hallway. The boys met her halfway.

"Is she okay,"asked Cody.

"She just woke up. She's asking for you,Cody,"said Maddie looking at him intensely,"She's in room 215."

"Tell my mom where I am,"asked Cody.

"Of course,"said Maddie. Cody went down the hall.

"213...214...215,"gulped Cody. He stood there motionless. He didn't know what to do. He called in,"Stephanie?"

"Cody,"came a voice.

"Yeah."

"Come in."

Cody went into the hospital room. He saw Stephanie sitting up and smiling. His heart melted like it did the first day he met her. She had a cloth wrapped around her head. She didn't look like Stephnaie,she was more beautiful.

"Scary,huh? I hate losing my hair. I loved my hair," said Stephanie,"You can sit down."

Cody sat down,"It's not scary you can start a new trend," They laughed,"I was really worried about you."

"You were? I'm not surprised. Your just that kind of guy. You know I only have a week to live. It sucks that I have to spend it here," said Stephanie looking around the room.

"I can come more often if you would like."

"Really? That would be so much better," said Stephanie. She grabbed Cody's hand.

Cody blushed,"I will see you tommrow You should get some sleep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days Cody visited everyday. They watched t.v. shows, played games, and made jokes. One day Cody came in when Stephanie was sleeping. Cody sat on the edge of her hospital bed.

"I have so many things to say to you. But I'm not sure how to put it in words. I love your smile. I love your laugh, your eyes, your flaws, your perfections,"Cody began crying,"I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you Stephanie Fitzpatrick."

After Cody said this Stephanie began to stir. Cody wiped his eyes dry. Stepahnie opened her eyes,"Cody, How long have you been here?"

"For a couple of minutes. Have a nice sleep?"

"I did. You know I'm suppose to die tommrow."

"Don't remind me,"said Cody turning his head.

Stephanie smiled,"Ok, I won't."

"I'm only suppose to stay for a few minutes. So I better get going."

"Ok. Cody? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Come closer,"Cody came closer,"Closer,"Cody came even closer,"Closer,"Now Cody was nose to nose,"I love you Cody Martin."

"I love you too, Stephanie Fitzpatrick,"Then he titled her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. The Big News

**Chapter 9-The Big News.**

The next morning had Cody up just a little after the sun had risen. He had barely slept at all last night, and yet he wasn't tired. But he knew that there was no way he could go to the hospital today. He just wouldn't be able to do it.

So he laid there. He just spread out on his back on his bed and didn't move. All morning he sat there, just thinking. A million and one thoughts ran through his head at once: Stephanie was going to die today, he knew that. It might sound mean, but he didn't want to go to the hospital. He didn't want to watch Stephanie die. He didn't even want to _think_ about Stephanie dying. So he forced his mind on to other things.

Cody ran through the events since he met Stephanie: baking cookies with her, their double date, just their date, the hospital visits, and, of course, the kiss they had shared. As he continued down the path of memory lane, Cody felt the tears threatening to spill over and barely held them back with a shaky, trembling sigh. Just thinking about Stephanie and her memories made him want to cry.

A quick glance at the clock to get his mind of Steph showed Cody that it was nearly ten in the morning. He had thought he could just lay here and not think about what was going to happen. But there was no way in the world he could just stay here. Stephanie was expecting him, but he loved her so much he couldn't stand to let her go. What would she think if he didn't show up? And would he be able to live with himself knowing he had the chance to say good-bye but had not?

The tears were coming back, but this time they were restrained by the presence of company. Without even knocking, Carey came into Cody's bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed. "You can't lie here all day. You have to get up. We are going to see Stephanie."

Cody turned away from his mother; "I'm not going."

"Stephanie will be expecting you." The voice was kind, gentle; comforting Cody without even the physical contact of his mother's hand. He rolled back over to look at her.

"I can't stand to see her die."

Carey pulled her son into a big bear hug. Rubbing his back protectively, she talked into the top of his head. "Oh, honey, I know. But it's something you have to deal with. How will Stephanie feel if you don't come?"

It was exactly what Cody had been thinking about for the past three hours. His mother had a good point. He needed to see Stephanie one more time. Squirming out of the death grip his mother still had on him, Cody gave in. "I guess you're right. I'll get dressed."

-o0o-

Cody was nervous all the way to the hospital. He hands were knots in his lap and he could barely sit still. One thought kept racing through his mind: _What if she's dead when we get there? _

Zack, twin brother that he is, must have known what Cody was thinking. "It's okay, Cody. It's going to be fine. It has to be," he told his brother in a vain attempt to comfort him.

Cody didn't respond, and no one said a word to him the rest of the way to the hospital. When finally they arrived, the mother and sons saw Maddie in the waiting room.

"I'm so glad you're hear," said Maddie, standing up when she saw them walk in. She looked beaten down, but satisfied. Not quite the look of a girl about ready to watch her younger sister die, Cody noticed numbly.

"Is she okay?" Zack asked, since Cody couldn't form the words on his tongue.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's asking for Cody," said Maddie. She looked extremely tired, she hadn't changed yet and still wore her pajamas. But Cody couldn't help but notice again that she did not look worried in the slightest.

"I'll go. I want to say good-bye," said Cody softy. He lowered his head and made his way slowly towards room 215.

"She has something to tell you," Maddie told him as he walked past him. She winked at him joyfully, and Cody didn't understand.

He was so confused. Why was Maddie so happy? Her sister was dying. If Stephanie had something to tell him, it must be good if no one is sad. But the thought didn't lighten his spirits.

He walked to room 215 more nervous than he was the first day he visited there. When he reached the room, he took a deep breath, braced himself, and walked in. Inside he saw Stephanie sitting up and his confusion only grew. He walked right up to her bed. Nobody else was in the room.

"Hi, Cody," she greeted him with a huge smile, without a care in this world or any other.

"You're not lying down," Cody pointed out dumbly. He was growing more concerned by the minute.

Stephanie giggled at the look on his face. "No," she agreed. "I'm not. I don't need to."

And so Cody's confusion at what was happening reached its height. "What are you talking about?"

Stephanie's smile grew even larger, stretching from ear to ear. "I'm going to _live_, Cody! They have came up with a treatment. It's going to take months for my hair to grow back and maybe years for the cancer to go away; but, Cody, my prayers were answered! _I'm going to live_!" She nearly shouted the last words, hysterical in her glee.

Stuck in what he hoped wasn't a permanent state of shock, Cody sunk down in the chair next to her bed. He couldn't get this around his head. "So…" he began slowly, not knowing where to start. "You're going to live and you're _not_ going to die?"

Stephanie laughed loudly. "_Yes_! Oh, isn't it great, Cody?"

When she said his name again, the fog around the boy's mind cleared instantly. His relief nearly parallel to Stephanie's, Cody jumped up in a sudden fit of joy. He couldn't resist hugging Stephanie as hard as he could manage.

"It is!" he shouted. "Stephanie, you are going to _live_! I haven't been so happy since the day I met you."

-o0o-


	10. The New Beginning

**Chapter 10-The Big Question**

A couple of months later, in the middle of summer and no school, Cody was spread out on his back on his bed, thinking. And flinching at the loudness of Zack's occasional snores. Stephanie had to go get a check-up this Saturday, like every Saturday, to make sure her cancer wasn't back.

Cody looked at his clock, and mumbled under his breath to see it was already eight-thirty. Anytime now Stephanie would come in through the door, screaming and hollering in attempt to get the boys up. Then, as if on cue, Cody heard the door creak open; quickly he shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He heard Stephanie tiptoe to his bed. She walked with what his first grade teacher had called "marshmallow feet", moving about his room like clockwork.

"Cody," Stephanie quietly whispered, "Cody... Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." With each childish word, she poked his shoulder with more and more force. When Cody didn't respond, Stephanie got on his bed and started jumping up and down on his bed. Then she yelled loudly, making Cody's ears ring. "_Wake up, Cody_!"

Cody opened his eyes and smiled. "Quit jumping."

"Have to get up!"

"No!"

"_Yes_!"

Playfully, Cody sat up and wrestled Stephanie to the top of his bed. Squealing as she fell, Stephanie landed on top of Cody. After a few moments of giggling loudly and trying to pin the other down, the two stopped moving and Stephanie looked over to see if Zack woke up. When she didn't see any movement, which really shouldn't be that surprising—the boy could sleep through a robbery— she said, "Now time to wake up Zack."

Stephanie and Cody tiptoed to Zack's bed. Cody went on Zack's left and Stephanie on his right, and together they shouted loudly.

"_ZACHERY MARTIAN_! _WAKE UP_!"

Zack jumped up, a gasp of surprise froze in his throat. When his heart stopped pounding, he glared at his tormentors. "Can't you just make pancakes and let the aroma drift in here and wake me up?"

"That's no _fun_," commented Stephanie, sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"Now, I'm awake. Any special reason why?" asked Zack sitting up. Still grumbling, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I have great news!" Stephanie exclaimed when no one moved for a few seconds.

"What?" asked Cody.

"I convinced my parents to let me go to your boys' school next year instead of Maddie's private school," said Stephanie, smiling.

"Great!" Zack groaned sarcastically. "_Another_ place for you to annoy me at."

"Zack, don't be so mean," defended Cody.

"He was just kidding, Cody." Steph ruffled Zack's hair playfully, like a mother would a son. Zack made a face. "Weren't you?"

"Of course!" Zack jumped off the bed and away from Stephanie's hand. As he threw on some clothes from the floor, he kept talking. "Now let's go skateboarding!"

Cody motioned for Stephanie to follow him out of the room. Stephanie did so and when they were out of Zack's earshot asked, "What's up, Cody?"

"I have a question that's been burning in my head." It sounded dramatic and silly, but it was true.

Stephanie smiled, thinking she knew what he was going to ask. "What is it?"

Cody looked at Stephanie. She had pretty blue eyes and most of her hair had grown back to shoulder length. It—Stephanie herself—was beautiful. After a moment more, Cody looked into Stephanie's eyes and asked her shyly, "Are we dating? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"That all depends on you. I don't mind." Stephanie grinned at him, then it was her turn to be shy. So quietly Cody nearly wondered if he imagined it, she added, "but I would very much like to."

Cody took her hand in his, his smile wide.

"Then we are."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author Note:

Hope you liked it.

Tell me..squeal or no..


End file.
